pravusaxiomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaz Orr
Biography Early Life "Gil-ch, the Jedi are masters of the Force, the protectors of the weak and the upholders of all that is good in this galaxy. They are the living embodiment of everything everyone should be in this galaxy, the galaxy would not be in the state it's in now if the Republic would let the Jedi have more say in what goes on. - Gil-ch's father on the Jedi. Born to Aldeeranian parents he was raised by his mother and father, both hyperspace route mappers and Jedi Historians by trade, so as a result of this in his more infantile years he travelled the galaxy with his parents on various assignments given to them by the Republic, this also however meant that he did not attend any sort of pre education programs and lacked basic skills such as simple reading and writing. When he turned however four his parents being the fanatical Jedi historians they were felt compelled to take him to Corusant and leave him to join the Jedi they so worshipped, where they left him and returned to Aldeeran, Gil-ch was never to see them again as was the way of the Jedi. Gil-ch however failed the Force Sensitivity test given by the Council of the Temple and they wished to return him home, one Jedi however spoke out against the decision and due to the fact that some Force Sensitive children do fail the test because their link to the Force is not one based on the Light Side or Dark Side but that the Force had manifested itself in the physical body as a result the host becomes a Manifestation of the Living Force and that Gil-ch could use the Force but doing so would age him due to his physical link to the Force, he then offered to train Gil-ch as a Jedi if the rest of the council would not have him since they believed the ancient view was impractical, yet they allowed the Jedi to train Gil-ch and so his life as a Jedi began. Life as a Jedi "Ok, let me put it another way my young freind. How do you expect to read another mans movements in battle if you cannot first read a book? - Torin Vosd to Gil-ch on the importance of reading. Gil-ch soon found out his savior from the Council and new Master was Torin Vasd, the aging historian tutored Gil-ch in the ways of The Force and thinking, since he was to old to teach Gil-ch to effectively wield a lightsaber he focused on teaching him the basic skills he had not learned due to his parents occupations. The skills to read, write and reason among the other skills needed to be a educated indiviual, at first Gil-ch hated the academic work given to him and wanted to get right into using a lightsaber. However impatient as he was then young Jedi started to learn the value in the ancient texts and holo-records and the knowledge they had to give, so by the time he was deemed old enough to receive physical combat training (a considerably longer time than those with a standard Force Connection) at the age of 10, Gil-ch was told by his Master that he would be being joined by one other student of similiar ablilities, Lyria Foss, a newly discovered Force Sensitive and a fellow Aldeeranian one year Gil-chs senior. Gil-ch quickly learned to his horror that his view of his Master as a old, wisdom preserving man was horribly wrong. He was a tough taskmaster, who had both Gil-ch and Lyria running drills to condition their bodies in the hope of making up the lack of Force energy Gil-ch suffered from and the lack of time Lyria had spent with the Jedi, sometimes even running them through the nights. However once Gil-ch started lightsaber training a year later, he learned quickly, since due to his special Force 'condition' it allowed him to develop a photographic muscle memory, as a result of this he rapidly managed to grasp and master many of the basic forms of lightsaber defense and offense, of both single and double bladed lightsabers it was also noted to his Master that Gil-ch had a strong connection to his emotions the most prominate being his impatience and quick temperment, so therefore suggested he practice Juyo as his primary lightsaber form in an effort to prevent him from teetering off the edge and falling to the Dark Side. It would soon prove to be far more deadly in his hands than any before him, since the weakness of being open to ones Force Powers was negated due to his natural resistance to it. Both Gil-ch and Lyria completed their Padawan training in several years and were assigned to be their own two person cell with their Master remaining behind due to his other obligations. As the years went by Gil-ch mastered all forms of Lightsaber combat (save Ataru, learning it proved impratical due to it's Force reliant nature) but continued to specialize in Jar'Kai forms of both Juyo and Makatshi. He quickly became renown for his skills with a blade and his missions with Lyria both becoming recognized with the elite, however over time a bond developed between the two young Jedi Knights due to what they had gone through allowing them access to each others emotions and on a mission to here shared homeworld of Aldeeran, they fell for each other. The pair managed to conceal the love affair from the rest of the Jedi, they kept their secret for years until at ages 20 and 21 a child was conceived. Fall to the Dark Side "They will burn for what they did my love, they will burn twice over, once for you and again for our child. I will bring the Jedi to their knees and they will beg for death before the end... - Gil-ch's vow to avenge Lyria at her grave. The Jedi council quickly found out about the pregnant Lyria and the affair that had be en taking place but instead of immediately expelling one or both of the lovers from the Order the Council instead sent them on a mission to the dead planet of Katarr. Claiming it was an important recon mission, to provide intel on whether the planet was suitible for rehabilitation but when the duo arrived on the ghost planet they found not a trace of anything that could remotely be passed off as a good reason to try repopulating the dead planet, instead an Sith assassin squad lay in wait for them. The assassins then hunted both Gil-ch and Lyria and using their abilities with the Force to separated the lovers and kill both Lyria and Gil-ch's unborn child, Gil-ch unable to save her was overcome with rage and grief and hunted down and slaughtered the assassins taking only one weapon his lovers lightsaber, he then turned his attention back to the Jedi, when he returned to the Temple the council was no longer there they had left to join peace talks with the Sith leaving only a number of Jedi Knights behind including his old Master the Jedi Historian; the unsuprised reaction of his former master was all Gil-ch needed to realize that it was the Jedi that had arranged for the Sith assassins to be on that dead planet and were responsible for what had transpired there and that the Jedi has leaked information to the Sith Empire that he was on Katarr. It was during the hour of Gil-ch's return that the Sacking of Corusant began, he used the chaos that insued to kill his former Master and flee Coursant. That night Gil-ch left the Jedi behind, that night Gil-ch swore revenge. Pravus Axiom Leaving the Jedi left Gil-ch for the first time in his life with nothing to rely on but himself, he spent the next three months travelling the galaxy and watching the holonet for news on the Jedi. This method turned up very little information about the Jedi since the Holonet was flooded with new about the recent Sacking of Corusant. As a result of his setback Gil-ch considered the best place to start looking for new of the Jedi was on Katarr, he returned to the dead planet and searched the bodies of the assassins that had assalied him and Lyria only a few months ago. The bodies themselves had decayed a good portion of the way down to the skeleton, yet Gil-ch came across a datapad in the backpack of one of the assassins containing the leaked information and specifics of their mission to assassinate him and his partner. He didn't find out who originally assigned the assassination in the first place but the device did give the location of where they had picked the information up from, Tython. Gil-ch knew that Tython was the supposed planet the Jedi Order originated on and knew it would be suiside to go there, whether or not the Jedi knew he was alive or not. He knew he would need allies, powerful allies if he were to kill the Jedi reponsible for the death of his compainion and child and he knew just where to find them, so he left Katarr behind for the last time, he left looking for the Sith. It wasn't long before Gil-ch started to find signs of the Sith on the planets he visited, he roamed from Planet to Planet looking for some sort of Sith presence other than the standard recruitment camps on the Outer Rim planets. It was during these searchs that he began to hear whispers of a Sith Freelance Orginization that was not intergrated into the Sith armies or the mysterious Emperor they served. From what he could find out they were a small, orginized group of Dark Jedi/Sith who shared a similar view on the Jedi to the current Sith but they had no wish to serve under the Emporer of these "True Sith". Gil-ch had found the allies he needed, the ironic problem was "Finding them" despite the rumors of The Black Empire or Pravus Axiom, (they seemed to go by either name according to the person who was giving the information) their location and headquaters remained elusive at best. Gil continued his search none the less and in the end found that no-one knew which Rim, let alone system or planet the Axiom resided on. It was then that either by luck or some higher power that he was approuched by a man who had heard he had been asking around the galaxy for The Axiom and was interested why. Gil-ch told him he was interested in joining them and helping them to achieve their goals. It was then that the man who had approached him revealed himself to be a member of Pravus Axiom, Trihilus. He was willing to take Gil-ch to The Axiom and once there see if he was fit to live among them, Gil-ch was shown the way to Nogatan not a well known planet, close to the Corrliea system. Here he under-went an application process, he result of which he was initiated into The Axiom. Gil-ch had gotten his allies he required, all he needed now was the training. The Acadamy The Axiom wasted no time in Gil-chs training he was taken straight from his initiation to the living quarters for he recruits where he was told that he was to report to the Pain Chamber and speak to the Taskmaster there. Gil-ch did as was asked of him and the following day was travelling the red dirt corridor towards the Pain Chamber. It was there he was introduced rather rudely to Taskmaster Dash Thanos, the man in charge and several of his other fellow recruits who included Ojaro'Kash, Tristan, Maldore and Verrin the first three of which he would share his first mission with. As the chambers name suggested Gil-ch as his fellow recruits all under went several trails which were designed to test, break and remake their pain threshold tests including physical beatings, being blown up and various torture methods. Gils most memorible moment being returning from the medical bay and then immdiately being blown up by a suiside claymore bombing by the Taskmasters clone consquently sending Gil-ch and all of his companions straight back to medical bay though the fact that Gil did not complain about the situation to a superior was the deciding factor in his days at the Acadamy the result of which he was to graduate the very next day. T.A.P.A After Gil-ch had graduated and healed from his wounds sustained in the Academy of The Axiom he was taken to the T.A.P.A barracks where he was to serve The Axiom in the The Army of Pravus Axiom (T.A.P.A) he was found to be sharing his living areas with three of his fellow recruits who made it out of the Academy alive. Ojaro'Kash who he later learned was a fellow Jedi from the Temple but left before the Sacking of Corusant. Maldore, an Imperial Agent who was to prove very secretive and skilled with an wide arsenal of weapons. and Tristan, a Sith Juggernaut who would later take an indefinate leave of absence. Gil-ch's first mission was ironically to board a ship he had formally guarded with Lyria, but instead this time his mission was to steal intel from it's database, slay the Jedi on board and the blow the ship to hell. Using his knowledge of the ship and it's inhabitence the four rookies broke off into two, two man cells. Maldore and himself in one and tasked with grabbing the intel and Ojaro and Tristan who were to kill the Jedi Master on board. The mission itself was a success though it almost claimed Gil-ch's life after he exausted himself protecting Maldore from two Jedi Knights, a Selkath Sasha and human Kreka both Jedi he had formally fought with. Gil-ch had collapsed only feet from the ship when Ojaro had come back for him picking him up and hurling both Gil-ch and himself onto the as in time as the group escaped the hanger bay as the ship exploded taking Ojaro's prized wide brimmed hat with it much to his despair. Death and Rebirth Some time later in his time with The Army of Pravus Axiom (T.A.P.A) Gil and the brother of the Emperor, Nythyia Lydeck were sent on a mission against the Axioms own Temple by the Warlord of the time General Belhom, to "retrieve" a scroll from the vast liabary they had there, the scroll contained a secret Force technique developed by an Ancient Sith Lord. However during their time in the Temple, things took a turn for the worse. Both Gil-ch and Nythyia were discovered and detained where they were told they had to slaughter a mother and her three children if they wanted the scroll and their freedom. The task was done quickly although not to their captors specifications though he gave them a copy of the scroll and set them free. However rather than being able to return to the Warlord as planned it transpired that a slave revolt had started within the Temple and that several members of T.A.P.A had come to their rescue. The result of which ended with Lt Sejo striking a bargin with the Lady of the Temple, Zeerah Sadarii. The terms being that they were all to go and imprison themselves and she would get her children back who were being held captive by the current Temple Master Atrum Noxodar, Gil-ch furious at the bargin seeing at as un-needed was fully prepared to attack the Lt but was talked down by serveral of the other T.A.P.A members. The members of T.A.P.A all obeyed the LTs orders and imprisoned themselves though they quickly escaped as Sgt Issatatha blew the doors from the cells and Gil-ch and the rest of the party escaped. As the group neared the hanger however the Temple had come under attack from a member of the Dark Council, Darth Memphtis. Who sought to take the Axiom for his own, the battle that ensued climaxed outside the Temple by the Shield Generator. Where prominant members of both the Army and Temple fought against Darth Memphtis's apprentice Darth Callous and his army of Sith Abominations and soldiers. Gil-ch engaged a Teneretatek in order to protect a superior officer (Lt Sejo) and was killed by the beast, though in doing so gave the Lt the time he needed to kill the beast. Shortly afterwards the battle was over and Darth Callous lay dead, killed by the Temple Acolyte Zanfrax. As the Darth Memphtis's forces retreated from the battlefield Gil-ch found himself still alive, he had come back involentarily as a Fore Ghost. Confused Gil called his HK-50 assassin droid to his side and forced his will upon it possessing it and taking control of its body, he had no idea what was going on and why he had been sent back from the void, but he was going to find out. T.A.P.A to Temple (Awakening) "Gil-ch look at what they have done to you. Look at what you have become." - ''Erik Fyarrs last words. A year after Gil-ch's initial revival he finds himself still occuping the body of HK-50. The body however had begun to take a toll on him, Gil-ch found himself losing his connection to the Force, at first this went un-noticed until a mission to drive a Republic platoon off Nogatan. During this mission Gil-ch fought an old freind, a Jedi by the name of Erik Fyaar. An old partner from his time in the Jedi Temple, Erik first tried to talk Gil-ch down and bring him back to the Light Side. The attempt failed driving the pair to combat. As they fought Gil-ch who felt the man was beneath him lost an arm, at which point Erik remarked that he was no longer human. Gil-ch brushed off the words and attacked once again, the result this time ending in the death of Erik. However as the man lay breathing his last breathe he asked for Gil-ch to come closer, out of respect for he fallen friend Gil-ch did, with the last of his strength Erik hit Gil-ch with a Force Ionize, causing Gil-ch's droid body to shut down. Gil-ch awoke in a field medical wing after the battle was over having been recovered by Sith Forces to have his arm reattached and his body repaired. During the repair process Eriks words finally sank in and he began to believe them thinking back on all the things he had done and remembering for the first time how he felt when he did them. He tried to convince himself otherwise but everything he thought of only proved his old freinds point. It was then that Gil-ch entered a state of brooding which culminated in Gil-ch shutting himself down in the hopes to reverse the effects. T.A.P.A to Temple (Offering) ''"You have been lied to so much in the past, I would not presume to dupe or fool you into my service. Therefore, I offer you full disclosure: apart from being the only Force-sensitive droid to my knowledge in existence, you have illustrated something far more curious; you have somehow taken one of the greatest secrets of the Sith, the art of Essence Transferral, and used it seemingly by instinct. As leader of the Temple, I desire to see exactly how such an anomaly occurred. You will come to my Temple, taking a position as one of my Acolytes as we work together to unlock the mysteries you hold within. In exchange, I give you my word; I will restore your humanity to you. If we have an accord, I will expect to see you on Dagan." - Vakar Sadarii''s ''offer to Gil-ch. Essence Transfer Arc Undergoing.... Personality and Traits Even years before his fall to the Dark Side it was apparent that Gil-ch was a child that was normally sterotyped as a 'troublemaker', though he disliked the label he knew that he had no chance of removing it. During his time with both his parents and the Jedi he was known to have a short temper, especially in his later teenage years after years of ridicule and scorn at this Force 'disabilitity' as it was perceived as by the rest of the Padawans in the Temple, these taunts and jabs eventually molded Gil-ch (by the time he started to learn the art of the lightsaber) into a quick tempered and extremely volatile individual giving rise to his practice of the lightsaber form Juyo in an attempt to turn the anger inside him into a weapon for the Light Side of the Force. He also would never be satisfied with second best, he hated being looked down upon this resulted in several dueling incidents between himself and his former tormenters who he quickly (and sometimes violently), beat into submission. Though Gil-ch although having a fierce reputation also (as any who took the time to get to know him) was loyal to a fault, he had a strong sense of moral rights and wrongs and would never back down from defending an ally, (his most noted occation of doing so was during his time in The Axiom when he stood between Emperor Lydeck and his superior officer). These traits earned him a great amount of respect within the Jedi Order, as a result of this Gil-ch also believed that a persons word was the only thing they really had, which lead to his lover Lyria to fondly tease him calling him a Wookie, (a reference to the Life-debts of their culture). This peticular part of his character was also a great weakness to some including himself, since he refused to back down from something he said he would do this also meant that if one could trick him into saying he would do something then he would feel obligated to do so regardless if he wanted to or not; several attempts at both Jedi and Sith alike trying to pull this on him caused him to be very detail inclined when doing anything. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Training During his years as a Jedi, Gil-ch became renowned for his proficiancy with a lightsaber in all forms including dual wielding, doubled bladed and single hilted combat, this was regarded by his teachers as remarkable since he had so little experience with them on the whole having only started training with a lightsaber at the advanced age of ten years old. Few knew that this was due to a metaphysical trait given to him through his rare Force connection which allowed him to developed a photographic memory muscle thus allowing him to be able to instantly master any lightsaber technique he had performed the moment after he performed it and recall it perfectly for an extended amount of time, (though if not used for long periods of time his 'memory' would eventually fade). However this trait would prove little help to him when trying to master Ataru which was reliant on a Jedi's ability to run, jump and spin using the Force for this reason Gil-ch could not and would never be able to master Ataru. After leaving the Jedi, Gil-ch's lightsaber training all but ceased his only practice being against various members of T.A.P.A and the opponents he met during his missions for the Axiom. Later he did a brief, unofficial stint as an instructor in the Academy in order to help a mutual freind, the Academy Taskmaster Ovaru. He was posted in the Droid Combat Room where he trained Rai, a Sith Pureblood recruit at the time by helping him determine what lightsaber form the recruit would choose to master while also refining his awareness in combat and ability to think on his feet. Force Powers Gil-ch's powers first emerged in a heated duel with another Padawan during training, triggered by a snide comment about his "lack of skill" the result of the duel left the Padawan in the medical wing with heavy bruising from the strength of Gils blows. From this point on his Master kept Gil close to study his new found powers and teach him to control himself, from what he observed Gil had not developed powers unknown to the Jedi but it was due to his connection to the Force that allowed the bursts of speed and power to occur. In times of great emotion or stress, Gil's body would start to leak energy from his cells in his body, the effect leaving him overflowing with energy which allowed him to perform feats that were almost superhuman, even for a Jedi. From that point on he was taught both my his Master and himself to activate this on command, the result ultimatly led to Gil developing a "Hyper Mode" where his strength, speed and dexterity increased to an exponential level for a short time. This coupled with his skill with a lightsaber and his natural resistance to the Force, made him an unstoppable force to all but the most skilled opponents. Gil unable to use the Force to influence the outside world directly dedicated himself to learning any power that could enhance him further. His technique as it was focused mostly on power and speed but had very little in the way of defense as several Masters in the Temple quickly taught him. Gil setteled to learn an ablity to aid his defense if he could not hope to block an attack, Negate Energy, the technique allowed Gil to protect a part of his body from any energy weapon momentarily. Gil knew that his powers did not protect others as other Jedi's could, a fact that caused him great stress when he heard of his comrades falling to either the blade or teachings of the Sith, unable to protect another Gil took up a variation of the Force Healing technique, Vital Transfer which allowed him to heal another using his own energy without damaging himself. Other Abilities Gil during his time at the Axiom dicovered that he could use the Dark Side Force Power, Essence Transfer. An old technique that allowed one to move their very soul into anothers body. However Gil had not learned this technique but instead used it on instinct when he had been mortally wounded. Equipment Lightsabers Gil-ch although adept at all forms of saber combat favored two styles of lightsaber combat, the first during his Jedi days he constructed a single hilt orange bladed lightsaber, as was staple for the majority of the Jedi Order; perfectly constructed first time due to hours of study on the components and know how of a lightsaber in his youth, designing it so that it could be connected and magnetically locked to any other lightsaber to form a double bladed lightsaber if the situation called for it. However after the loss of his lover and unborn child he took his lovers lightsaber, and began to favor the more aggressive two handed style of lightsaber combat which although seen to be inheritly flawed by it's limited range of arm movement, it enables him not only to attack twice as hard, fast and consistently than if he was only using one, but also defend with both, doubling his ability to expand the range of his defense, as well as letting him attack and defend at the same time, ultimately doubling his offensive or defensive capabilities, this style also allows him to utilize his mastery of both a double and single bladed lightsaber if he so desired, helped by the modifacations on his original lightsaber and that of Lyrias. During his later time in the Axiom Gil-ch loses his original lightsaber to a ion charge while in a duel with Jedi and old freind, Erik Fyaar. However after the battle he took Eriks lightsaber as his own to replace the one that was destroyed the blade was the sky blue of a Jedi Guardian. "Nibbles." The Hawkbat. After his first year in the Axiom Gil-ch was given a gift by his fellow Sith and former Jedi, Ojaro'kash. The gift being a Hawkbat. Not giving any real reason for the gift other than good will, Ojaro left him the reptilian bird as a companion. The bird was killed shortly after, by none other than Emperor Lydeck himself for trying to deficate on his wife to be. However, seeing Gil-ch's sorrow at his dead companion, Belhom the soon to be Empress of the Axiom and Warlord of T.A.P.A told Gil she would use her scientific expertise to revive and better the bird. The end result being Nibbles gained enhancedments and a new life in which Gil has protected him from ever possible threat, not wanting to lose him again. HK-50 During his time in The Axiom Gil-ch came to possess an Hunter Killer - Model 50, Assassin Droid (HK-50) a gift from the Temple Lord, Vakar Sadarii which though was unintended Gil-ch ended up with the prize and became the HK-50'snew master. Trivia -Both Gil-ch and Lyria were inspired by a book, written by myself which in turn was inspired by a close freinds artwork stories. - Due to the absence of Blademaster Trase at the time of his joining Pravus Axiom, Gil-ch never went through the Anibus Chamber. Yet he still graduated. - Gil-ch stood up to Emperor Lydeck in an attempt to save Sgt Issatatha, which failed miseribly.